


Rose Tinted Glasses

by MaximumSnow



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Abusive Relationship, F/M, I tagged Prince and Snatcher since this is what leads up to Snatcher becoming what he is, Lots of emotional manipulation in this one, Sorta played with a suggestion that maybe his parents weren't so good, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumSnow/pseuds/MaximumSnow
Summary: It's hard to notice red flags when you're used to wearing the rose tinted glasses.
Relationships: The Prince/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Rose Tinted Glasses

Ever since he had been betrothed as a child, his parents had told him it would be easier on him if he liked his to-be spouse. He was going to be living with her for the rest of his life, so he might as well love her.  
  
So of course, when he had to spend time with Vanessa, he made all the effort in the world to enjoy her presence. Thankfully, it wasn't hard. She was smart, funny, and charming, and it appeared that she thrived under his attention.  
  
There were a few downsides, of course, but it was easier to keep his laughter down or to write weekly when they were apart than it was to tell her no.

* * *

When her father ran off, he couldn't blame her leaning on him more and wanting him to write daily. By then, he loved her and wanted to ease her pain, and if she needed constant validation that she was loved and that he was sticking around, then he would give it willingly and as much as she wanted.

* * *

Their marriage vows had "Til death do us part" removed. He thought the sentiment was sweet, but she hated the thought of ever parting and didn't want the reminder on one of the happiest days of her life. Since it meant so much to her, he quickly chopped the words from their ceremony.  
  
Anything for her happiness.

* * *

He noticed one day that they had gone a while without bacon being served, but given how she seemed to have brightened in the food's absence, he didn't question it. He figured maybe she didn't like the smell or disliked it herself, and since they shared breakfast together, he didn't want to put her off of her own meals.

* * *

The queen's death shook him and the rest of Subcon. He knew it must have hurt Vanessa to lose the other parent, but it only seemed to kick in once he called her 'My Queen.' He knew grief could be funny and attack at the most minor of things, so when she broke down crying, he immediately hugged her and reminded her that he was still there.  
  
She clung so tightly to him, that he vaguely wondered if she would ever release him.

It wouldn't be a bother if she didn't.

* * *

He felt so selfish when he wanted to leave for law school, but he wanted to be the best right hand man to the Queen that he could be. If he could help ease her burdens in any way, he wanted to take the opportunity.  
  
Of course, she didn't take the initial proposal well, but he had ready amendments to soothe her concerns. He was only going to study, nothing else, and he would write daily like he used to.  
  
Due to her position, she couldn't visit with him out of the country very often, so he also added in that he would visit on every available day off that wasn't bogged down by studying.  
  
She still didn't look very happy, but she finally conceded once she saw how desperately he wanted to be the best prince to stand by her side.  
  
He was so grateful for the opportunity. There was never any doubt that he loved her, but her showing her trust for him despite her needs and wants meant a lot to him.

* * *

The fact that his horse died soon afterwards was unfortunate, but accidents with horses weren't unheard of. A broken leg was a death sentence, and even though he was heartbroken over it, he had to agree to let them put the poor beast down.  
  
Vanessa held him as he mourned the death of his faithful horse, and for a treacherous moment, he considered staying there and abandoning his goals. But he needed to be the best for her too, so he contained the selfish want and left right before classes started.

* * *

Law school was a flurry of classes and study sessions that was only calmed at night when he would write his daily letter and fall asleep. He would drop the letter in the post first thing in the morning and then run to class.  
  
On days he woke up late, he would forgo eating or even let himself be late to class to get that letter in on time.

* * *

One of his visits took a strange turn when he slept far more deeply than usual and woke up to a strong smell. When he looked in the mirror, he saw that his hair had been bleached blonde and was slightly curled. Like Vanessa's hair.  
  
He panicked at the sudden change until Vanessa came in and weeped over his unhappy state. She said she thought he had wanted to match since he loved her hair so much.  
  
Of course, he understood. It was just a loving gesture taken too far. He jumped to soothe and reassure her that he still loved her, and that he had just been worried someone else had broken into their home.  
  
He hated the curious looks his classmates gave him. He knew that trying to explain why his hair was so different would make them think poorly of his dear wife, and they didn't know her like he did. He had made a few friends amongst his classmates, but he kept them at arm's length and turned down their invitations for social events. He had his promises to his wife to keep, and he was here for duty purposes.

* * *

It all came crumbling down when he had a surprise weekend off. He found out so suddenly, that if he were to send a letter, he would get there before it did.  
  
So he decided he would surprise her with flowers and some other romantic gestures she deserved for letting him pursue law.  
  
He didn't expect her to find him purchasing the flowers. She ran off before he could greet her and give them to her.  
  
Once he breathlessly made it to the manor they called home, she was sobbing. The sight broke his heart, and he reached to pull her into a hug.  
  
Instead of leaning into him, she screamed for the guards to take him away and lock him up for treason. Confused and afraid, he called for her.  
  
She didn't turn back, but he thought he saw the beginnings of a black, magical aura manifest around her.

* * *

The cellar was cold.  
  
It got colder as a sudden snowstorm in summer appeared.  
  
Her hands were ice when she deigned to visit him and bring food.  
  
He kept begging for her to understand, but she wouldn't listen. Apparently her patience with him ran out, and this was his punishment.  
  
He didn't understand why.  
  
It was cold when he died.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in the first hour of waking up because that first paragraph went and burned itself into my brain. I added some parts later after talking about it with my girlfriend and another friend, and I realized I forgot some of the more. Prominent. Things that had happened to The Prince.


End file.
